Assassin's Creed Stories
by NightOfAssassins
Summary: They're all from my middle school days except for the last one.
1. Tale of Altair

SO. This was written in middle school. It is now a shitpost fic. Nothing it true, everything is permitted. AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED BECAUSE OF IT. It was so bad written out I actually changed multiple scenes and shortened it so I could just be done.

I have sinned badly.

* * *

Running through the streets was a small ten year old boy. After successfully taking an apple from a stand he ran for his young life. "Thief! Stop him!," the vendor cried as the guards were beginning to close in on him. Yet luck was on his side as it was on most days. His small limber body was able to quickly avoid large obstacles, as well as going into the cracks of alleys no grown man could fit in. Making sharp and erratic turns, he lost the infuriated guards in the crowd of people.

Hiding behind a box, he hungrily began to devour the large juicy apple. He sighed sadly, throwing the core into a box near by. 'I hate this,' he thought. 'All dad cares about is finding sister. Never care if I die.,' he continued. His older sister ran away, his father thought to her mother's house but no such luck. His father was always too busy now, busier than usual.

Frankly the boy didn't care if his sister was found. Everytime he asked if he could play with her, she always responded with something cruel. He didn't know why he kept asking. Everytime he would get something, she would break it. Even when he wasn't doing anything, she would constantly beat him and make him feel like a squirming worm beneath her slender foot. When he would tell his father, he wouldn't believe him. He never did. The boy sniffled a bit. 'Who needs family? All they do is make you feel bad.,' he thought to convince himself.

Nobody cared, all because his sister got every gift of genetics from their father and did she like to rub it in his face. The only genetic traits he got from his father was anger and last name. For some reason he was always taller than the average person of his age too. Sniffling, the boy rubbed his eyes with his dirty hands. 'I want a home that cares about me…,' he thought sadly. "There's the little hithen!," a guard cried. Quickly the boy got up and ran, only to run into guards who looked incredibly angry. "Thought you could hide you little shit?," one guard hissed as he lifted him up by the collar of his torn shirt. That's when he couldn't take it anymore. The boy began to cry. Trying to get out of the iron clad grip he began to wail. Little did he know his wails would be answered. Down the street a ways, was a man in a long brown tunic with a hood.

The man stopped momentarily to hear better, then quickly tore down the street with his sword drawn. The man lunged himself at the guards. When they all fell he put his bloodied sword back in its sheath. Carefully, he knelt down to the crying child. "It's ok. They can't hurt you anymore.," he said softly. "What is your name little one?," he asked. Sniffling, the boy spoke between sobs," Altair…," wiping his eyes he continued," What is yours sir?," he asked. "Obi Juan Cannoli.," he said smiling. "Where is your home Altair?," Obi asked. "Far away. I don't want to go back."

"Why is that? Have you forgotten the way?"

"Sort of…," Altair said, kicking a rock gently. Obi stood up slowly, not to startle him," Would you like to stay with me?," he asked. Altair yawned, rubbing his dark gold eyes and nodding. Obi carefully put the sleepy child on his horse, Vader, and began to ride to Masyaf, the main base of the brotherhood.

In Masyaf…

When Obi reached the stables he gently took the small, thin boy down from the saddle. Three boys ran to greet their future teacher. Their names were Larry, Noname, and Malik. "Welcome back Master Obi," said Noname softly. "Did you enjoy your trip to Jerusalem?," Larry asked, unaware of the new boy. Malik stared at the boy for the longest time, actually staring at him since he came into the stables. "Who is that?," he asked, stepping away for his mentor. Altair yawned and rubbed his eyes. "What is this place?," he asked, voice full of sleep. "This is Masyaf young one, welcome to your new home," Obi smiled.

Setting him down Obi left to fix him a room. Altair shifted uncomfortably from the hard gazes. "So who are you exactly?," Malik asked, his arms crossing. Altair avoided the older boy's glare. "Just a kid." Carefully a boy stepped forward," I am Noname.," he said," That's Larry and Malik." Larry was petting Vader happily. "You said your name was Altair?," he asked," How did-" "Master Obi said it when waking you up." He smiled," Nice to meet you!," Larry barked grinning madly. Altair seemed shy. "Are there...baby animals here?" "Yeah but they're with their moms now." "Why so curious?," Malik asked, narrowing his eyes. "Well...I'm good with animals...It'd be the best way to earn my stay here." "Just because Mentor says doesn't mean the high Mentor will agree." Larry shoved him," Come on Alty, I'll show you around!"

After a good three hours, Altair grew tired. "And this is the training area! We're gonna train here to be assassin-," he mouth was covered by Malik. "Don't spill out our secrets." "What secrets?"

Malik smirked," If you want to know then you'll need to climb the wall of….DOOM," he smirked, pointing to a rather dangerous looking wall. "Malik….He's gonna be here, we can just tell him-" "No! It's a rite of passage for kids.," he crossed his arms defiantly.

"I just gotta climb the wall and I'm good?" Malik smiled," Yep." Sighing, Altair walked to the wall. Larry and Noname's eyes widening," No! You don't have to! Malik's just being a jerk!" "I can do it." The two other boys looked unconvinced but shook their heads quietly as he walked to the wall. "...Just to the top?," Altair asked. "To the top and a leap into that hay bale," Malik said, smirking. Staring up at the hard rock face, Altair sighed.

Dusting off his hands he grasped the wall. That's when he noticed the faint glow in the dull gray. Standing still, he blinked. 'Ok….,' he thought, shifting his hand only to have the view disappear in a flash. Startled, he pulled a rock loose and it ended up slamming into his mouth. "Go already!," Malik said, frowning. Ignoring the pain, Altair began to climb the path he saw moments before.

Each movement becoming easier the more he climbed. It felt right. At the top, Altair panted, wiping his bloodied face. "Hey check out that kid! " "Think he'll fall?" "Shut up Dominix!" Altair watched the hay bale below, his breath evening out. Spreading his arms, he fell. Soaring like an eagle for a brief moment before he flopped into the bale.

"That was so cool!," Noname said, smiling as he ran up."Woah! What happened to your face?!," Larry asked incredibly worried.

Malik stared for a moment," ...Come on...I'll take you to the medic.," he said, grasping his arm and practically dragging him. "That was pretty cool though." He admitted.

After getting cleaned up, Altair was lead to his new room. Waving good nights to the three boys before retreating in. It was then he noticed a scroll on his bed. Taking it, he frowned. He didn't know how to read. There was a knock on the door, startling out of his state. Opening the door, he blinked," Obi?"

"Yes, may I come in?"

He let the man in, the two standing a bit awkwardly. "Altair, I'd like to ask you something." The boy tilted his head. "I'd like for you to be an apprentice to our order." Obi paused," You could live here and learn the ways of our creed. To help people and protect the innocent. To defend yourself if needed." He paused again," I saw how well you climbed the wall Altair. Very skilled." "I….saw this weird thing…." Altair started, Obi going silent. "It was all gray and only a path of gold lead the way up. When I moved it was gone." Obi smiled," That's one of the gifts of our creed. You are a descendant."

Altair blinked," ...Does this mean you guys are my family?" "In a way." "And you….want me here?" "Yes, most definitely." Altair thought for a moment before smiling. His torn lip crinkling slightly," Ok then. I want to join."

Obi smiled," Welcome to the creed."


	2. First Meeting

This wasn't done by me. By an old friend. His fan character is Valentine. Altair and Malik points of view so shipping goes either or. Pick your side. 

* * *

Entering those gates was the most difficult thing he had done thus far.

Valentine Ardengail felt all eyes on him as he was allowed into the village of Masyaf, noticing how many guards stared with hostile eyes and hands gripping their blades as a pure white stranger was granted into the village. And now, climbing the steep paths to the beautiful fortress in the sun, Valentine could feel the distance between his Templar King father and himself only growing. Rounding a corner of bluffs. Valentine couldn't continue for a moment, simply because a man ran into him, the two knocking over in a rather embarrassing crush.

Altair's side:

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Valentine shouted, brushing off his clothes after he got to his feet. The man, hooded and dressed as the assassins who resided in Masyaf, stood in haste, looking over at him. "Seriously, why were you running like a madman?" The man stepped forward, making Valentine flinch back. Now, he was not only glad that he needed to wear a hood to be protected from the sun, but also that the man wouldn't remember his face and hunt him down.

To his surprise, the man made no move to try to intimidate him. Glancing up, Valentine saw amber eyes gleam as they looked down at him. "Are you okay?" He asked, "Why are you in Masyaf?" Valentine gulped nervously. "I-I'm fine," he replied quietly," and I'm here to….to be an assassin." The man nodded thoughtfully, then smiled softly. "Well, good luck, white man," he said. Valentin found himself blushing as the man left, and he watched the man disappear around the bluff. "...Thank you…"

Malik's side:

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Valentine shouted, glaring over at the man, who began to stand up. Valentine began to sit up, spitting when he tasted blood in his mouth. "Asshole, I slammed my jaw on the ground!" He looked up, angry to see the man was already running off. "Ugh, the bastard…" "You can say that again."

Looking over, Valentine saw a darkly tanned man holding out his hand. "That was Altair," he said," He's an idiot." Valentine took his hand, smiling at the assistance he got. When he stood, he gasped when he saw the man missing his arm. "This was the result of him being an idiot," the man stated when he saw Valentine starring. "O-oh...sorry…" Valentine mumbled. The man nodded. "Here, let me walk you to the master." The two made their way up the path, Valentine hugging the man's arm. "My name is Malik," he said. "I'm Valentine," Valentine smiled. Malik gave him a small smile, making Valentine blush slightly. 'He's fairly attractive…' he thought. Soon they made their way into the fortress. "The master is this way."

Valentine, not long, after, felt excitement as Malik began to show him where his bedroom will be as the young man became an assassin. Valentine turned, facing him in the door. "Thank you Malik," he said, smiling. Malik nodded, ready to turn away, but Valentien caught him and embraced him, catching the man off guard. Then, he gave the man a kiss on the cheek, watching the man walk away with red in his face and mumbling. "He's cute."


	3. Fireworks

fluff story in the rp verse me and an old friend had. it was super shippy with everybody.

I was Altair and he was his fancharacter Valentine

* * *

Altair paused on the rooftop, waiting for his apprentice. Trying to catch his breath, Valentine stopped at his master's feet, panting. "Alty we won't make it in time," he said between breaths. "I don't think I can run anymore.," he finished. "Just a little longer Val, and then we climb," Altair said, rubbing Valentine's back to help him breathe. 'I've been planning this date for weeks! I promised it would be special.,' he thought. Altair then without warning, picked up Valentine so he would be on his back. "Alty?!," Valentine cried out in surprise. Altair then tore across the rooftops, giving Valentine a piggy back ride. 'It's almost sundown.,' Altair thought.

He gathered so much information about this event, Altair didn't want anything to go wrong. Quickly, Altair scaled up a tall tower, all the way to the top sat two chairs, a table, and a basket with fruit and bread. Setting Valentine down, Altair moved the chairs closer together. "Alty...did you...does this have to do with the surprise?," he asked, Altair nodded. Sundown was upon them. Calmly, Altair sat down,motioning to the seat next to him. "It'll be really loud but pretty, according to Polo. He brought them all the way from his travels in China...whatever that is..," he said.

"Loud?," Valentine questioned. Then a loud boom exploded in the air. Valentine, who was startled, clung to Altair's larger frame. "What was that?!," his apprentice cried out. Altair wrapped his around the smaller frame, then whispered," The surprise." Valentine watched in awe as explosions, big and small, took place high in the sky in a multitude of different colors. "It's….beautiful.," he whispered. Altair smiled to himself as for the next two hours, they watched the lights explode as they snuggled. When it was over, Altair took out the food he packed for them. In the middle of their dinner, Valentine asked," What was that light show called?" Altair smiled as he swallowed a piece of fruit. "Fireworks, Marco calls them. Since it's a work of art with fire." He almost choked on a laugh when his apprentice cried out in excitement," Can we see more?"


	4. Father's Day

I started typing it. It was something different. I was a story tying into that rp verse me and an old friend had. But it was so bad that I was like," Y'know what? Screw it." And I ended up re-writing it. I mean, the basis is still there. Wifeu got preggie, went to give his day something. Only this time Giriko isn't his day and it didn't end up in a weird tackle hug pile. It's also way shorter for the re-write. Original was way longer.

So here ya go. Middle school writer me SUCKED

* * *

Altair fumbled with the zipper of his hoodie. 'I know I'm supposed to blend in with this time but DAMN!,' he thought as he angrily tried to pull it up. Ten minutes of struggling and he finally succeeded. Today was Father's Day and Altair was gonna get a gift for his dad. Though he wouldn't admit it, he had a deep respect and cared for his father deeply. He sighed a bit softly as he walked into the art store nearby and grabbed some supplies.

Thinking softly, he grunted and put them back and walked out.

No. It wouldn't last. A card would get soggy.

Walking down the street, he let his hand rub his chin. Then a thought occurred to him. Flowers. Smiling sadly, he went into the store and came out with a dozen lilies.

"Time to do it I guess.," he said as he walked onto a dirt path.

Passing a crumbling building, he entered a graveyard. "Hey dad...," he said quietly, kneeling down to lay the flowers down. "A lot has happened...Um...My wife...She's with child," he said, smiling a bit. "So you're going to be a grandfather.," he said, smiling a bit sadly. " I hope he'll be a grand man like you father.

"It's been hard...you know...," he said, letting himself fall back to sit.

"...Why'd you take the blame for him?," he asked quietly. "I...miss you...I...you missed so much...," he said, wiping his face.  
"Please...if you hear me...let me know if...I'm a good son...a good husband...a good father..." He let his head rest on his knees and let the droplets fall freely.


	5. Fables

I changed it from the original. The original had Nikolai read a bed time story and get freaky.

* * *

Ezio sat in his own room within the mind of the corrupted assassin, everyone else was in a living quarter watching a movie. Working at his desk, he wrote out payments needed for the bills. The Italian pinched the bridge of his nose tiredly. 'How come I'm always the one to handle the bills?,' he thought angrily. The man sat back in his chair, feet up on the desk and sighing. See, in this "home" he and the other assassins came to be from the first blast of power from the apple of Eden. Each of them popping up and going to different bureaus for their own sanity. Him? He basically was an embodiment of Altair's ridiculousness and aggressional horniess. The thought made him slightly more upset, knowing in a way he wasn't he own person. But the thought of their husband, that loved and understood, made him feel slightly better.

Recently, with their husband's manipulation of the apple, he was able to enter and visit them all when one his own other selves were in control. It made it easier, but it always pained him that he wouldn't just snuggle with him on his own. Then again, the hearty Russian Assassin who managed to finally come out of his room made sure to make up for lost time. Further frustrating the Italian more. It even made it more upsetting when he took over the date night he planned special for his husband. With a sigh, he stood. Cracking his back with a huff before sitting down on his bed. Quietly, there was a knock at the door. "No one's here.," he said, rolling onto his side silently. Yet the door opened anyway, and sure enough it was Nikolai.

"Ezio…," he began, unsure how to continue. The Italian remained silent. A sigh was heard, followed by the door closing and nearing footsteps. "Ezio...I'd like to apologize to you.," he said, carefully sitting in a nearby chair. "I realize my actions have….stunted your time with our husband. And I'd like to apologize for it." "It's...fine….I was the same way when I came out of my room again." "NO." The russian said, slamming his fist on his leg. Not so much as flinching, he continued," You actually stood aside for the next one who came despite your feelings. I did not." He frowned. "You care so much about everything Ezio...everyone….our children, even those not yours, our husband, even different aspects of us." "Well...you all are all the family I have left. And they're my children too."

Nikolai sighed," …..I want you to have my next few date nights." Ezio glanced up," But you've been planning…" "I know….," Nikolai frowned. "Just….I don't like it when you're upset. It affects everyone. More than you think." "So this isn't for me but for everyone.," he said again. "No! It is for you!," he explained," We uwant/u you to go out and have fun.," he said, smiling a bit," Let me handle the bills." "Do you know how to do so?" "...I will use the google…" "Nikolai…" "Ezio." He looked at him seriously. Sighing and letting it become a laugh, Ezio sat up," If you insist."

Date night has never been so much fun. And educational.


	6. Valentine's Day

a little different from the original. I took out two characters that an old friend made because reasons. There was no interaction with the prince at all. No "King tricked you into getting his gardening magazines again hmm?" joke from a guard when going to the book store.

* * *

Within the castle walls, a small boy sat beneath a tree, thinking. You see, today was Valentine's Day, the day of showing love and appreciation to one another. 'If the young prince has his own day, we must make it a special one,' an irish voice said. 'Edward this day is a holiday of love, not for the royal boy,' another said. 'Desmond….shut your face,' the pirate said. 'Actually, he's right,' a smooth voice said. 'Nobody asked you Altair.' 'Nobody asked for yours either.' 'Altair….,' the boy beneath the tree began. 'Now you listen up weirdo,' he ordered the Italian boy.

'This body is originally mine, the only reason you're out is because dad thought I died in the river, but then saw you and somehow put two and two together,' Altair's voice glared. 'Now like it or not, we're all gonna have to work together to make the royal feel special. Got it?,' he finished. "But how?," he said aloud. 'We could get him something for his herb hobby.,' an asian girl offered. 'Hey that's not a bad idea Jun.' 'He does like to read too' 'True Aveline.'

'Maybe we can combine them?' "Good thinking Connor." Ezio stood with his hands on his hips," Once prince Valentine sees our gift he'll want to play with us all the time! Not studying!" 'But he's a prince.' "Shut your face Desmond." "Kid, who are you talking to?," a deep masculine voice asked. With a yelp, Ezio spun to meet the guard," NO ONE…..THAT EAGLE." The guard didn't seem convinced. "Um…..bye!," and the child scooted away before anything else could be said. 'I know where a book store is!' They neared the bridge that lead out of the castle. 'Wait….isn't water under there?' Altair asked. "NO TIME FOR PHOBIAS." Ezio yelled as he tore across the bridge with his arms above his head," FOR THE KINGDOM!" 'Wait! Don't we need monies?' 'UGH DESMOND….He's right,' Nikolai said with a huff. Ezio spun around mid step," BACK TO OUR ROOM!" 'NO NOT THE WATER! NOT SO FAST!' With money in hand, well in a pouch. He tore back across the bridge.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He hopped over the last wooden piece. The bridge was only a foot long. "TO THE BOOKSTORE!" 'Maybe we should tell someone so they don't worry….' 'DESMOND I SWEAR-' Ezio ignored the bickering kids. When in town, he grinned," There!" He praddled up to the building. Struggling with the heavy door, Ezio huffed when old book smell hit his nose. "Welcome young traveller." The shop keep welcomed. "Hi!," Ezio waved, quickly going to the medical books. 'Aha! There's the new one the prince has been dying for!' Ezio picked up the book with a grin. 'What's exotic mean?,' Jun asked. 'I think it's us.' "Perfect!" Ezio said, hopping back to the check out. "This one please!" The keep smiled gently," Would you like it wrapped?" "Ye!"

Soon he was re-entering the castle, huffing slightly from running so much. "Just needs one more thing!" 'What?' "Flowers!"

Settled within their room, Ezio pulled out a box of flowers he pressed and dried earlier. "We can glue them around the package!" 'It'll look so pretty!' Jun said excitedly. 'Yeah it will!' Carefully, Ezio began to glue the flowers down. 'Put one there.' Altair said, pretending not to be as interested as he was. "Hey, I'm good at spacing and design! No back seat gluing," Ezio said rather un-amusedly.

Soon, flowers were covering the box. It didn't even resemble a box. More like a square traveling garden. "It's perfect!" He squeed slightly, his hands smooshed against his cheeks. 'Now we just need to deliver it.,' Connor said. 'Oh…' Edward said. They weren't necessarily welcomed near the royal chambers.

"Looks like we're being sneaky~" Ezio said, a rather determined look in his features.

So, when many of the people we're out, they climbed a vine covered wall to the prince's room. The package tucked snuggly under their arm. Peeking into the opened window. Ezio carefully set it down on the desk with a small note. Then with a panicked yelp, he slid down the vine quickly.

Later that night, the prince found the box and became teary eyed from the sweet gesture. He still has the box and frequently uses the book in his medical studies.


	7. Woman in White

I just had an outline of the story to work with. I didn't use the name, but my friend's OC was implied. Shao Jun wasn't mentioned by name either. NO NAMES EVER. First horror story (from earlier days and I did my best with what I got)

* * *

 _A **Woman in White** is a type of ghost or spirit, a supernatural creature, that commonly kidnaps men or even children, after suffering from love issues and committing suicide when alive._

Prologue

 _50 years prior_

There was a woman who was forced to marry. She did her best to be a good housewife to her husband, yet she was never happy. Her true love, the brother in law, found her weeping one day. Of what, she didn't say. Yet he noticed how vacant a once full baby room was. She had lost it. "What happened?," he asked softly. Yet he was met with more sobs.

Later, he conforted his brother but was shocked to learn the truth. He was cheating with the maid. Found in the tangles of the bed, the brother was furious. The stress and pain of knowing likely caused the miscarriage.

To comfort his love yet in a way he didn't break the laws of marriage. He returned to her, offering his shoulder. Yet when he reached her home that night, she didn't answer. Using his key, he entered, calling out her name. That is when he noticed the dead silence.

Going up to her room, he knocked on her closed bedroom. The door squeaked open and what he saw horrified him. Blood. Slowly dripping down the wall with bits of tissue fumbling down. The floor a large pool as the poor woman laid there. A gun in hand and the back of her head gone. She never moved or uttered a sound again.

The man wept as he picked up his love and held her close. And nothing but pain remained in that house.

 _50 years later_

A small man was in a gas station, grabbing a few things for the road. He smiled a bit at the cashier, who thoroughly looked uninterested with everything. He began to pay when the cashier finally spoke," Be careful driving." The man perked up, curious. The cashier shrugged," A lot of men have been disappearing on this stretch of road...Just be careful. The woman might get you." "The woman?" The cashier smirked," Local legend, a girl back in the fifties killed herself when she lost her baby and found out her husband was having an affair.," he said, smirking a bit more. "People say you can hear her at night. Sobbing." The driver seemed uninterested. "Look. If that's suppose to scare me, it won't work.," he said, finding the tale quite sad. Exiting out, he felt slightly upset at the man who took enjoyment of the story.

Then a particular feeling came. Glancing up, he understood why. A woman, in a slightly dirty white dress was quietly ambling through the pumps. Looking lost and slightly panicked.

Quickly, the man walked out," Hey!," he said, having to run up to grab her attention. It was then he noticed she wasn't wearing shoes. Her small, paled feet dirty with dried mud and grime. "Hey!," he said again, a bit quieter. It startled the woman from her trance.

"You alright?" Her dark browns rested on him for the longest time. The man fiddled with his pale locks in discomfort. Why did she look at him in such a way?

"...No….," she finally answered. Her vocals quiet and tamed. "I….can't find my husband….my child…..anything…," she said, tears beginning to form in her eyes. "I...I don't know where I am." The man seemed pain at her misfortune. "Do you know where you live?" A nod. He seemed careful," I could drive you home," he offered. The woman seemed to brighten at that. "I...don't wish to bother you.," she said.

"It's no issue," he said, offering a smile. She returned it. "I...Thank you, young man.," she said, her left arm gently grasping her right.

"Come on, this way.," he said, leading her to his car. Opening the door, he smiled. She giggled," Such a gentleman," she said with warmth.

They began to drive down the road. "Where is your home, if I may ask?," the man asked, glancing at her. "It's down the road….a ways.," she said quietly," It'll be on the side." The minutes ticked by quietly. The atmosphere of the car becoming heavy and saddened. It began to turn dark outside as day became night. "Huh...um…," he looked along the road. No houses.

"Relax, sir….it's just a little farther."

More silence went by. That's when he noticed the crimson smell. Pausing to let a deer pass, he glanced at the woman. In the dark, it was difficult to see but from the looks of it, the headrest of the seat as a darkened color and something was dripping down her neck. Most of her face was hidden by the shadows of the car. "Just a little farther." She said even more quiet. The man became to grow uneasy. Beginning to drive more, he seemed unsettled.

After a longer period of silence, the woman perked. "There!," she said, her pale hands grasping her dress tightly. He turned off the road and drove up the dirt path. Right up to a rather broken down and decaying home. He froze, the temperature becoming ice within the car. "Will you….help me up there? I hurt my ankle….," the woman asked, her voice a soft melody. He glanced at the pale woman, flinching at the horrifying sight.

Her skin was a decaying, ashy gray. Her soft lips gone, revealing yellowed teeth. Her thick black locks spilling over her dulled brown eyes. The hole in the back of her head large, bits of tissue matter sticking to her skull and the headrest.

The man blinked, gasped softly when he saw the woman from before. No deathly appearance, a spark in her eyes, warmth in her cheeks.

She glanced at him," Are you alright?," she asked, looking concerned. "I...I'm fine," he felt himself say. His legs moved without his command. Going to her side of the car and opening the door. He watched helplessly as she got out. Stumbling a bit. Again, his arm moved to her without his guidance. She took it with a smile. "Such a kind man.," she said, smiling a bit.

They began the slow walk to the house. His free arm going to the door and pulling open the rotten wood with a screech of protest. "Would you like to spend the night?," she asked," It's quite late…." "Sure," he said, feeling himself smile despite his mental protests to leave.

Upon entering the house, the door slammed behind them. Her grip slowly becoming more decayed and rotten. "Come, there's room on the couch…..," she said, her lips shriveling up as she spoke. He couldn't cry out as he walked in. Mummified and decaying bodies, old and new were littered across the room. All in a scream of anguish. " _On the couch_ ," she whispered past her teeth. His legs carried him across and sat. Looking at her silently. Her dress was stained red, the moving corpse bringing her hand to her mouth to cover a giggle. " _I do apologize…..If I'd known, I would have cleaned up a bit_ ," her goried mouth pulling up. She walked over, her skeletal feet clicking against the ground.

Quietly she moved a body off the couch to sit. Carefully taking the man's arm to put it around her shoulders. Her cheeks burned a green, a blush. Her eyes seemed downcast," _I miss you…_ ," she said silently, her face pressed against his cheek. He felt it grow wet, of what, he didn't know. " _I….I didn't want to hurt them. They would always want to leave…..they'd call me names…_ ," she said quietly," _I just...I just want my husband back…..I want my family…..I didn't mean to hurt anyone_.," she sobbed a bit harder," _It's the only way to get someone to visit me….I just….I'm tired of being alone...I don't want to be alone…_ ," she sobbed.

It was a compulsion, the need to comfort her. He found himself willingly holding her and carefully stroking her damaged head. "If you just ask, I would've been more then happy to visit you and have dinner with you.," he said softly. She looked up, her dead eyes still watering with green river water. " _Really? Are you just saying that?_ ," she asked, her appearance vulnerable. He felt a warmth melt in his chest at the sight. He held her a bit tighter," Come with me," he said, smiling," We can...we can figure something out!"

She shook her head sadly," _My place is no longer with the living_.," she said," _I need to….get where I'm suppose to be…_ " "Let me help you then!" She seemed a lost for words. " _I…_ ," she grew silent for a moment," _Alright…_ " "What do I need to do?" She smiled a bit sadly," _Could...you hold my hand and walk me to the door?_ " "Of course."

Quietly, he helped her stand. The two made their way to the door. The man gasping at the warm knob. Opening it, a warm white light appeared. "Is that it?," he asked. She nodded. He moved to go forward but stopped when his hand was squeezed. " _No...I...need to go alone…_ ," she said, looking scared. He nodded and helped her to the light.

He gasped as she turned into a beautiful woman. Her skin a creamy warm with a red blush. Her brown eyes dancing with life and her hair dark and black with a clean sheen. "Thank you...For listening to me.." She said warmly before the door closed quietly on her smiling face. He pulled it open again to meet the night sky turning to sunrise. He smiled a bit at the warmth he felt but paused when something occurred to him.

"What the hell am I going to do about the bodies?"


End file.
